Where's God When I'm S-Scared?/Gallery
1993/1994 Version File:VeggieTales1993Theme1.png File:VeggieTales1993Theme2.png File:VeggieTales1993Theme3.png TalesFromtheCrisper89.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper98.png TalesFromtheCrisper96.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper27.png File:OhNo.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper104.png TalesFromtheCrisper105.png File:DanielBeingThrown.png File:VeggieTales1993Theme4.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper5.png TalesFromtheCrisper10.png File:VeggieTales1993Theme4.png Where'sGodWhenI'mScared2.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper71.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper72.png File:VeggieTales1993Theme4.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper18.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper19.png File:VeggieTales1993Theme5.png File:VeggieTales1993Theme6.png File:VeggieTales1993Theme7.png File:VeggieTales1993Theme8.png File:VeggieTales1993Theme9.png File:Where'sGodWhenI'mScared1.png File:Where'sGodWhenI'mScared2.png File:Where'sGodWhenI'mScared3.png File:Where'sGodWhenI'mScared4.png File:Where'sGodWhenI'mScared5.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper1.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper2.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper3.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper4.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper5.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper6.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper7.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper8.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper9.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper10.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper11.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper12.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper13.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper14.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper15.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper16.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper17.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper18.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper19.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper20.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper21.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper22.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper23.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper24.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper25.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper26.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper27.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper28.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper29.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper30.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper31.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper32.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper33.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper34.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper35.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper36.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper37.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper38.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper39.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper40.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper41.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper42.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper43.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper44.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper45.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper46.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper47.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper48.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper49.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper50.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper51.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper52.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper53.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper54.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper55.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper56.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper57.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper58.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper59.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper60.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper61.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper62.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper63.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper64.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper65.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper66.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper67.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper68.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper69.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper70.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper71.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper72.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper73.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper74.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper75.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper76.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper77.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper78.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper79.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper80.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper81.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper82.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper83.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper84.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper85.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper86.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper87.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper88.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper89.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper90.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper91.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper92.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper93.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper94.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper95.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper96.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper97.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper98.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper99.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper100.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper101.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper102.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper103.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper104.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper105.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper106.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper107.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper108.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper109.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper110.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper111.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper112.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper113.png File:TheWaterBuffaloSongTitleCard.png File:TheWaterBuffaloSong1.png File:TheWaterBuffaloSong2.png File:TheWaterBuffaloSong3.png File:TheWaterBuffaloSong4.png File:TheWaterBuffaloSong5.png File:TheWaterBuffaloSong6.png File:TheWaterBuffaloSong7.png File:TheWaterBuffaloSong8.png File:TheWaterBuffaloSong9.png DanielAndTheLionsDen1.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen2.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen3.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen4.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen5.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen6.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen7.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen8.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen9.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen10.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen11.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen12.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen13.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen14.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen15.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen16.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen17.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen18.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen19.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen20.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen21.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen22.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen23.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen24.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen25.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen26.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen27.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen28.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen29.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen30.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen31.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen32.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen33.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen34.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen35.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen36.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen37.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen38.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen39.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen40.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen41.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen42.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen43.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen44.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen45.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen46.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen47.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen48.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen49.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen50.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen51.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen52.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen53.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen54.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen55.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen56.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen57.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen58.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen59.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen60.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen61.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen62.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen63.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen64.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen65.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen66.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen67.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen68.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen69.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen70.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen71.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen72.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen73.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen74.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen75.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen76.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen77.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen78.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen79.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen80.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen81.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen82.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen83.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen84.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen85.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen86.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen87.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen88.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen89.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen90.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen91.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen92.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen93.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen94.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen95.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen96.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen97.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen98.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen99.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen100.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen101.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen102.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen103.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen104.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen105.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen106.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen107.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen108.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen109.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen110.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen111.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen112.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen113.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen114.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen115.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen116.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen117.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen118.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen119.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen120.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen121.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen122.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen123.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen124.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen125.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen126.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen127.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen128.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen129.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen130.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen131.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen132.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen133.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen134.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen135.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen136.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen137.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen138.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen139.JPG Where'sGodWhenI'mScared6.JPG Where'sGodWhenI'mScared7.JPG Where'sGodWhenI'mScared8.JPG Where'sGodWhenI'mScared9.JPG Where'sGodWhenI'mScared10.JPG Where'sGodWhenI'mScared11.JPG Where'sGodWhenI'mScared12.JPG|Due to it being the first show, Qwerty ends up pulling a recipe for meatloaf instead of a bible verse. Where'sGodWhenI'mScared13.JPG Where'sGodWhenI'mScared14.JPG Where'sGodWhenI'mScared15.JPG Where'sGodWhenI'mScared16.JPG Where'sGodWhenI'mScared17.JPG Where'sGodWhenI'mScared18.JPG 1998/2008 Version File:VeggieTales1998Theme1.png File:VeggieTales1998Theme2.png File:VeggieTales1998Theme3.png File:KeepWalking.png File:TheSongOfTheCebu1.png File:PaGrapeMilkAndHoney.png File:LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace250.png File:LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace251.png File:LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace288.png File:LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace268.png File:LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace269.png File:LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace270.png File:TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo13.png File:VeggieTales1998Theme4.png File:GoodMorningGeorge29.png File:GoodMorningGeorge30.png File:VeggieTales1998Theme4.png File:DaveAndTheGiantPickle53.png File:DaveAndTheGiantPickle242.png LoveMyLips14.png File:DaveAndTheGiantPickle281.png File:DaveAndTheGiantPickle282.png File:DaveAndTheGiantPickle283.png File:VeggieTales1998Theme4.png File:TheHairbrushSong16.png File:SlushieMixTruck.png File:VeggieTales1998Theme5.png File:VeggieTales1998Theme6.png File:VeggieTales1998Theme7.png File:VeggieTales1998Theme8.png File:VeggieTales1998Theme9.png File:Where'sGodWhenI'mScared1.png File:Where'sGodWhenI'mScared2.png File:Where'sGodWhenI'mScared3.png File:Where'sGodWhenI'mScared4.png File:Where'sGodWhenI'mScared5.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper1.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper2.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper3.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper4.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper5.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper6.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper7.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper8.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper9.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper10.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper11.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper12.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper13.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper14.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper15.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper16.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper17.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper18.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper19.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper20.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper21.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper22.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper23.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper24.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper25.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper26.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper27.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper28.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper29.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper30.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper31.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper32.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper33.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper34.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper35.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper36.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper37.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper38.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper39.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper40.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper41.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper42.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper43.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper44.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper45.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper46.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper47.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper48.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper49.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper50.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper51.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper52.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper53.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper54.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper55.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper56.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper57.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper58.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper59.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper60.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper61.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper62.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper63.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper64.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper65.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper66.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper67.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper68.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper69.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper70.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper71.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper72.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper73.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper74.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper75.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper76.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper77.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper78.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper79.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper80.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper81.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper82.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper83.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper84.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper85.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper86.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper87.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper88.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper89.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper90.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper91.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper92.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper93.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper94.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper95.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper96.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper97.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper98.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper99.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper100.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper101.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper102.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper103.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper104.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper105.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper106.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper107.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper108.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper109.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper110.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper111.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper112.png File:TalesFromtheCrisper113.png File:TheWaterBuffaloSongTitleCard.png File:TheWaterBuffaloSong1.png File:TheWaterBuffaloSong2.png File:TheWaterBuffaloSong3.png File:TheWaterBuffaloSong4.png File:TheWaterBuffaloSong5.png File:TheWaterBuffaloSong6.png File:TheWaterBuffaloSong7.png File:TheWaterBuffaloSong8.png File:TheWaterBuffaloSong9.png File:AsparagusandPear.png File:DanielDariusTalking.png File:ScallionEyeStern.png File:OhNo.png File:ScallionsWisemen.png File:Babylon.png File:ArchibaldKingDarius.png File:DottedLinePaper.png File:DanielPraying.png File:LionsDen.png File:DanielBeingThrown.png File:DanielCrossedEyed.png File:ScallionsTaunting.png File:DenOpens.png File:FearNotDaniel.png File:LionsEyes.png File:ScallionSmirk.png File:LionsDenDayLight.png File:DanielAlive.png File:DanielEnding.png File:QwertyDebut.png File:QwertyMeatloaf.png|Due to it being the first show, Qwerty ends up pulling a recipe for meatloaf instead of a bible verse. File:QwertySad.png File:BobApologizes.png File:QwertyWhere'sGod.png File:Where'sGodWhenI'mScaredClosing.png Miscellaneous WGWIS_1stEDITION_VHS_1.png|The 1993 front cover and Spines WGWIS_1stEDITION_VHS_2.png|The 1993 back cover and Spine WGWIS_1stEDITION_VHS_Sticker_Label.png|The 1993 sticker label VeggiePamph1C.png VeggiePamph2C.png IMG_5219.JPG|The 1994 reprinted front cover and Spines IMG 5258.Jpg|The 1994 reprinted back cover and a spine IMG 5269.JPg|The 1994 reprinted sticker label IMG 5229.JPG|The 1995 reprinted front cover and spines IMG 5262.Jpg|The 1995 reprinted back cover and a spine IMG 5272.JPg|The 1994 reprinted sticker label on 1995 Tapes DondeEstaDiosCuandoTengoMiedo1997VHSreissue-FRONT.jpg|Original Latin Spanish VHS (front) DondeEstaDiosCuandoTengoMiedo1997VHSreissue-LEFT.jpg|Original Latin Spanish VHS (left spine) DondeEstaDiosCuandoTengoMiedo1997VHSreissue-TOP.jpg|Original Latin Spanish VHS (top spine) DondeEstaDiosCuandoTengoMiedo1997VHSreissue-RIGHT.jpg|Original Latin Spanish VHS (right spine) DondeEstaDiosCuandoTengoMiedo1997VHSreissue-BACK.jpg|Original Latin Spanish VHS (back) DondeEstaDiosCuandoTengoMiedo1997VHSreissue-STICKERLABEL.jpg|Original Latin Spanish VHS Sticker Label DondeEstaDiosTengoMiedo1.png|1997 Latin Spanish reissue Front Cover and Spines DondeEstaDiosTengoMiedo2.png|1997 Latin Spanish reissue Back Cover and Spine DondeEstaDiosTengoMiedo3.png|1997 Latin Spanish reissue Sticker Label Onde.jpg|The Original 1996/1997 Brazilian VHS Front Cover WGWIS Chinese VHS.png|The Chinese VHS Front Cover 4719850951023.jpg|The Chinese VCD Front Cover WGWIS Chinese DVD.jpg|The Chinese DVD Front Cover Where's God Japanese Cover.png|Japanese VHS Front Cover IMG_5218.JPG|The 1998-2000 Everland Entertainment/Word Entertainment (American) reprinted VHS front cover s-l1600 (12).jpg|The 1998-2000 Everland Entertainment/Word Entertainment Reprinted VHS Left spine cover Vtscared1998wordrightspinecover.jpg|The 1998-2000 Everland Entertainment/Word Entertainment Reprinted VHS Right Spine Cover vtgod1998wordtopspine.jpg|The 1998-2000 Word Entertainment/Everland Entertainment Reprinted VHS Top Spine Cover Veggietaleswheresgodwhenimscared1998wordreprintbackcoverjpg.jpg|The 1998-2000 Word Entertainment/Everland Entertainment reprinted VHS back cover IMG 5267.JPg|The 1994-2000 Reprinted sticker label on 1998-2000 Black VHS Tapes Vtscaredinklabel2000word.jpg|The 2000 Word Entertainment Reprinted Ink Label Where'sGodWhenI'mScared1998VHSCover.jpg|The 1998-2000 Lyrick Studios Reprinted VHS Front Cover Wheresgodwhenimscaredlyrickstudiospine.jpg|The 1998-2000 Lyrick Studios reprinted left spine cover IMG_5217.JPG|The 1998-2000 Lyrick Studios Reprinted Back cover IMG 5268.jpg|The 1998-2000 Lyrick Studios Reprinted Sticker Label IMG 5225.Jpg|The 1998 Canadian Front Cover WheresGodKMIVHSSpine1.jpeg|The 1998 Kids Motion International Reprinted VHS Left Spine Cover WheresGodKMIVHSSpine2.jpeg|The 1998 Kids Motion International Reprinted VHS Right Spine Cover Vtwheresgodwhenimscaredkmitoppine.jpg|The 1998 Kids Motion International Reprinted VHS Top Spine Cover IMG 5210.Jpg|The 1998 Kids Motion International reprinted back cover IMG 5271.Jpg|The 1998 Canadian Sticker Label 51BW1G0MQVL. SY445 .jpg|The 2002 Warner Home Video/WEA Reprinted VHS Front Cover vtscared2002whvbackcovervhs.jpg|The 2002 Warner Home Video/WEA Reprinted VHS Back Cover IMG 5273.JPG|The 2003 Word Entertainment Reprinted VHS Front Cover IMG 5312.jpg|The 2003 Word Entertainment Reprinted VHS Left Spine Cover IMG 5301.Jpg|The 2003 Word Entertainment Reprinted VHS Back cover Vtscaredwordclassicsinklabel.jpg|The 2003 Word Entertainment Reprinted Ink Label Where's God 2004 VHS.png|The 2003 Warner Home Video/WEA Reprinted VHS Front Cover IMG 5311.Jpg|The 2003 Warner Home Video/WEA Reprinted Left Spine Cover s-l1600 (5).jpg|The 2003 Warner Home Video/WEA Reprinted VHS Back Cover S-l1600 (8).jpg|The 2003 Classics Reprinted DVD Front cover IMG 5277.Jpg|The 2003 Word Entertainment DVD Reprinted Back Cover s-l1600 (6).jpg|The 2003 Warner Home Video/WEA Reprinted DVD Back Cover IMG 5270.JPG|The 2003 Sony Wonder DVD Reprinted Back Cover 20171113 205100.jpg|The 2008 Reprinted Front Cover 20171113 204523.jpg|The 2008 Reprinted Spine Cover 20170807 231623.jpg|The 2008 Reprinted Back Cover IMG 2336.JPG|The 2008 Reprinted Disc Cover IMG_2495.JPG|The 2009 reprinted front cover Vtscared2009spinecover.jpg|The 2009 Reprinted DVD Spine Cover ScaredCurrentCover2.jpg|The 2009 Reprinted DVD Back Cover Vtscared2009backcover.jpg|The 2009 Reprinted DVD Back Cover Vtscared2009disccover.jpg|The 2009 Reprinted Disc Cover Background 7.png IMG 0613.JPG Where's God 2004 DVD.png|The Classics's DVD Front Cover Vegetais.jpeg Bandicam 2017-09-04 11-37-40-956.jpg Dios.jpeg|Alternate VHS cover for the original Latin Spanish dub. More Ads.jpg|Ad for the Limited Edition DVD. WGWIS 10th Anniversary DVD Cover Full.png|The 2003 10th Anniversary Limited Edition DVD. This DVD has become extinct because it only appeared in a magazine promoting the show's 10th anniversary in 2003. Veggietales where's god when im scared 10th anniversary 2003 dvd front.jpg|The front of the Limited Edition DVD. Veggietales where's god when im scared 10th anniversary 2003 dvd spine.jpg|The Spine Cover for the 10th Anniversary Limited Edition DVD Veggietales where's god when im scared 10th anniversary 2003 dvd back.jpg|The back of the Limited Edition DVD Veggietales where's god when im scared 10th anniversary 2003 dvd disc.jpg|The DVD Label of the Limited Edition DVD WGWIS 10th Anniversary Pamphlet.png|The pamphlet from the Limited Edition DVD. BigIdea20thAnniversaryFlyer.png Img034.jpg DMICUjGXkAAlUfO.jpg Zelenjavcki-ali-si-moj-sosed-2.jpg C0608.jpg 51E10Y2eadL. SX387 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg Where's God Little Golden Book.jpg|The Golden Books Front Cover Veggie Tales VCD.jpg 19274897 1722281184739018 3538609801974435766 n.jpg 22049839 1763929723907497 2866650325180791347 n.jpg VEGmedia.JPG 21192944 1752944215006048 8003676725112880574 n.jpg Vid-big-scared.gif RARE VeggieTales Magazine Image from 1993!!!!!.png Even More Video Ads 001.png Where's God When I'm S-Scared card.png|The 1998 Title Card DondeEstaDiosTengoMiedoOriginalVHS.jpg VTUNES4.png VTUNES2.png VTUNES1.png ScaredCurrentCover1.jpg 6187417325855145334.png Veggie tales 3 vcds 1465111002 e9ef0ee1.jpg Veggie tales 3 vcds 1465111002 b837c304.jpg VTKidsMotionPamphlet3.jpg TenthAnniversaryWDWISPrototype.jpg Newspaper5.PNG Scared15PrototypeCover.jpg DeusOndesta.png 5060256820369_921429.jpg|VeggieTales Classics front cover (UK) Scard-web.gif LarryVeggieAd.PNG 2019-04-16.png 2019-04-16-2.png TripleAd.png DVDSuperSaleAd.png SpringSaleAd.png BackSchoolAd.png BibleStorybookDanielandtheLionsDenTitlePage.png BibleStorybookWhere'sGodWhenI'mScaredTitlePage.png ScaredAmazonThumbnail.png CCI27052019 7.png 49d4bc20f5bc1442119e018a6d97d8f058c735e12.jpg IMG 3958.JPG SCAN0077.JPG SCAN0079.JPG Epson 01132020162053.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:VeggieTales galleries